narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inosawa Yamanaka
Inosawa Yamanaka is the current head of the Yamanaka Clan and a Jōnin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure. Mastering the techniques of the Yamanaka Clan, and inventing his own signature variant, he has been said to be one of the most influential ninja in the village, and a former member of the Jonin Council. After conspiring to depose the Hokage, he is temporarily jailed and stripped of his position on the Council. Appearance Unlike the rest of his clan, Inosawa has black hair, as opposed to the usual blonde. However, it has been revealed that it is actually blonde, and that he dyes it in order to be less obviously of the Yamanaka Clan. He wears his hair long, streaming down his back and to the sides, and tops his head with a monk's kasa, circular with a black diamond outlined in white in the center. He wears a loose white garment, under which there is revealed to be a breastplate, as well as traditional black robes. He carries a staff, which he has made the symbol the Yamanaka Clan head, and wears geta on his feet. Personality Inosawa, despite his grim outwardly appearance and near pitiless attitude towards opponents, shows little ill-will towards most except to say that he must kill them to accomplish his goal. He is a conundrum, who has proven too difficult for master psychologists to figure out, as they did in order to try defeating him. He is a passive person, not rushing into battle, nor demonstrating bloodlust, though he does not go so far as to be a pacifist, destroying without mercy all those in his way. It appears that, while he has shown emotions, he has no moral qualms when they might interfere with his mission, a fact he has admitted himself, saying that they cannot not be allowed to encumber him if he is to achieve his goal. He himself has stated that he does all that is necessary, and shows his emotions freely, as he considers them necessary in order for him to remain "human", which is essential if he is to retain any position that he may gain. He also appears to be greatly confident and calculating, showing unshakeable confidence that his attacks will defeat the opponent because his impeccable logic tells him so, though he has revised his opinion on the difficulty of the battle when his opponents reveal that they have tricked him. He also commonly tells his enemies what he thinks of the battle, giving his opinion on their strategy, abilities, and chances, as well as the merits and disadvantages of each side. This stops, however, if he considers the battle finished, which usually only happens when he has felt their power completely, and the decisive blows have been struck. He shows knowledge of when the battle is over, telling his opponents what he thinks their last ditch efforts will do, and assuring them that they will be remembered, and their efforts not completely in vain, unless they were overtly ridiculous. Inosawa is also paradoxical in the way he treats those who are below him. While he appears extremely ruthless, and has no qualms stepping over the bodies of his sacrifices, he seems to truly seek a stable environment, giving respect to those he believes have worth and a place in the ninja world. While he crushes everyone who he sees as a problem, or a necessary sacrifice, and bases his priorities on the future, therefore disregarding the suffering he causes in the name of the end result, he also seems to shuffle his interests if convinced, though he usually kills the convincer to maintain a stable appearance. However, despite his strangely removed dispositions in light of completing his duties, Inosawa actually very conscious of corruption and morality within the ranks, as shown by his stating that no evil should be done that was not directly necessary to the cause, and his killing of an underling who attempted to steal from a thief. Background Inosawa was born to an unnamed father and mother, both of the Yamanaka Clan, their second child. By the time he was four, his mother had given birth to three more brothers, but became very ill after giving birth to the last, and was never in good health in the following years. Trained as ninja under their father, and instructed in the hiden techniques of their clan by their uncle, the head of the clan, they became known as the greatest prodigies of the Yamanaka, on a level occupied by only them and their cousin, the clan leader's son. They became known as the Five Chevaliers, and by the time the elder two were Jonin, they were permitted to form an irregular five-man team. As their fame grew, it was announced that the third eldest was to become a Jonin as well, and the date for the ceremony was set for a month from that day. That same day, their uncle took Inosawa aside and gave him his staff, stating that it was his wish that Inosawa become head of the clan after he had passed away. Inosawa, while honored, protested, saying that even should he be the more skilled, the leadership of the clan should pass by bloodline to his cousin. In a low voice, his uncle refuted his claim, telling Inosawa that he had meant to keep it a secret, but Inosawa's cousin was not of the Yamanaka clan, but adopted. In shock, Inosawa was forced to accept the position. As he began to leave, however, his cousin, having heard it all, burst from a dark corner and ran off into the night. Consternated, Inosawa and his uncle searched for him, but could not find him. Search parties came and went fruitlessly. A month passed, and the day of the ceremony arrived. Afterwards, following tradition, the new Jonin was to lead his team out on a mission. With the newly-appointed Jonin in the lead, the Five Chevaliers set out in order to capture an enigmatic missing-nin who had killed several genin and chunin on a mission recently. Scouring the area, they eventually found an abandoned campsite. After determining that there was no evidence there, they prepared to leave, but were confronted by none other than their cousin, now a missing-nin. Assuming that it was him who had killed the genin, the Five were forced to attack him, outmatching him and cornering him. As they asked for his surrender, however, he stated that they had made a fatal mistake. At that moment, a taller ninja with red hair, but otherwise very similar to their cousin, dropped from a cliff, landing in front of them. He introduces himself as the one who actually killed the genin and chunin, and displays his power by dealing a fatal blow to the new Jonin when he attempts to attack alone. Their cousin flinches, but the newcomer, addressing him by his true name, Gagoze, tells him that he must not feel sorrow for his former family, but join in battle with his real brother, by killing the other Yamanaka. Steeling himself, Gagoze agrees, and begins battle with the eldest brother. Attempting not to kill Gagoze, the eldest soon finds himself in a fatal position, but before Gagoze can deal the finishing blow, Inosawa takes it upon himself to finish the battle, interrupting by slamming Gagoze into the cliff, impaling him in the process. Addressing Gagoze and the newcomer, who addresses himself as Nurarihyon, he states that for the losses the Yamanaka clan has suffered, there will be payment. He proceeds to draw a katana and, with one sweep of his blade, decapitates his former cousin, then turns on the dumbstruck Nurarihyon, and, telling him that he will live because his cause was protecting his brother, but must pay because the result was the death of Inosawa's brother, uses his own original technique to seal Nurarihyon's jutsu and entire identity into a ring. With that, he knocks the man unconscious, and leads his brothers back to the village, carrying their dead brother and cousin. Synopsis Great Shinobi World War Arc Inosawa is a member of the Konoha-Getsu Treaty Squad, having been sent to Getsugakure in order to fashion and protect a treaty. They are assigned as official Getsugakure ninja, and are still there when the war begins. Reconstruction Arc After Jūjika Kushizashi is reinstated as Hokage, he orders Inosawa, who engineered his original downfall, executed on charges of treason and conspiracy. Unable to completely refute these claims, but without substantial evidence against him, Inosawa reasserts his innocence, but agrees to resign as a Council member and submit to temporary jailing, both only until he can be cleared of all charges. Unbeknownst to the other Council members, however, his temporary successor was in fact a person created by him via his Mind Soul Surgery Technique, to be manipulated at will from jail. Abilities Yamanaka Clan Mind Techniques Inosawa, as the head of the Yamanaka Clan, is highly proficient with the hiden mental jutsu of his clan. He has mastered the standard techniques to a high level, and invented a pair of his own, one of which has become his signature. His skill with the Mind Body Switch Technique is such that, when in an opponent's body, he has displayed skill enough to utilize techniques of the target by way of their muscle memory, even any kekkei genkai or techniques that would otherwise be uncopiable by normal methods. He can utilize the Mind Body Disturbance technique as well, with similar effects to the Mind Body Switch, but retaining his own consciousness, as well as the Mind Body Signal Disruption Technique, a jutsu of his own invention which, on contact with the target, implants an electronic signal in the opponent's body, which activates on command, causing varied affects. His greatest mind technique, however, is his signature Mind Soul Surgery technique, which allows him to remove, seal, and implant knowledge or jutsu from an opponent, which he commonly seals into rings that are given out to his underlings. Taijutsu Unusually for a Yamanaka, Inosawa is skilled in Taijutsu, wielding his authoritative staff in battle, as well as being skilled in unarmed combat. He is said to be able to match Rock Lee when Lee is in his base state, but concedes that with the weights removed, Lee's speed far outmatches him. He has planted a number of seals, on top of each other, at specific positions within his garments, so that he has an automatic defense or surprise attack, should he need it. Quotes Trivia